Recently, in applications to an electronic ticket for railroad (commutation ticket, prepaid card), a lift ticket at a skiing ground or the like, a non-contact IC card has been used by virtue of its convenience.
Also, as a substitute for the non-contact IC card, an admission ticket with non-contact IC, for example, has been proposed as described in JP-A-11-277963. The non-contact IC card is costly per sheet and generally, money is placed on deposit from a utilizer upon issuance and a disuse IC card is collected for reutilization, so that the utilization of a non-contact IC card is difficult to achieve at a booking office of, for example, an ordinary railway ticket or an admission ticket to a movie theater where a great deal of tickets for only a single usage are issued.
On the other hand, as a cheap non-contact IC chip, an IC chip having a recognition number is available as disclosed in JP-A-2002-184872.
In the aforementioned method of JP-A-11-277963, information equivalent to that indicated on the surface of an admission ticket is written in an IC circuit and hence the IC circuit needs to have the function to write, with the result that cheapness is hardly attained to make it difficult to realize a disposable ticket.
The aforementioned method of JP-A-2002-184872 having only the read-only recognition number cannot afford to be applied to the method of JP-A-11-277963 and a method of indicating a recognition number of a chip on the surface of an admission ticket in contrast to JP-A-11-277963 has difficulties in handling on account of the fact that recognition numbers of chips are random.